


Rome

by Benitsubasa



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orders, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, in some way, so many orders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benitsubasa/pseuds/Benitsubasa
Summary: A small AU in which Lucius Vorenus found a way to save Mark Antony from the inevitable fate. But at the same time, he will have to give something valuable to his master, and get even more.
Relationships: Mark Antony/Lucius Vorenus
Kudos: 2





	Rome

Когда-то он защищал эти земли от бестолковых нападок со стороны Пуллона – Юпитер свидетели, глупец не всегда знал, что говорил. Когда-то он признал древность здешних богов и даже почувствовал, глубоко в душе, отзвук благоговения перед тысячами лет их существования.

Пусть у них вместо человеческих лиц звериные оскалы. 

Пусть единственное, что они, казалось, могут, это дышать раскаленным воздухом, гоняя песок по пустыням и зажаривая честных римлян в их доспехах и шерстяных плащах. 

Боги Египта были древними, хитрыми и опасными созданиями.

И иногда приходила мысль, что они не терпят чужаков. 

Даже сейчас, глубокой ночью, невозможно было найти покой в этой проклятой стране. 

– Ты знал, что у них есть эта богиня – великая дикая _корова_ _–_ которая рожает звезды каждую ночь и каждую зарю их пожирает? – голос позади застал бы врасплох, вот только шаткие шаги неожиданного гостя были слишком громкими.

– Да, господин. Кажется, египтяне зовут её Нут, – последовавший ответ был до тошноты вежливым и холодным. 

Хоть что-то холодное в этом царстве песков и жары. 

Последовало молчание, прерываемое лишь тяжелым дыханием слегка за напряженным плечом, а после – легким шорохом ткани и обжигающим прикосновением чужой руки к обнаженной части плеча. 

– Интересно, если подумать, мог ли Уран когда-то трахнуть эту корову? Впрочем, это неважно, если та все равно жрет всё своё потомство… – послышался влажным смешок и громкий глоток, а после звук столкновения металла о каменный пол. Лишь последнее заставило обернуться. 

– Вы удивительно красноречивы для того количества вина, что успели выпить, господин.

– О, там было не только вино, Ворен, но ещё и много чего поинтереснее, – знакомые губы, умасленные бесконечными слугами и рабами, изогнулись в выжженной на сетчатке усмешке, открывая взору влажные, поблескивающие в свете факелов зубы. 

Ворен предпочел бы видеть эти губы сухими и растрескавшимися, чтобы каждая веселая (отчаянная) усмешка заставляла выступать кровь. В конце концов, именно _красный_ – это цвет настоящего римлянина. Красный, как знамя, красный, как легионерский плащ. 

_Красный как пролитая кровь._

– Это меня и беспокоит, – всё-таки проговорил Ворен с едва подавленным вздохом. Луцию пришлось бежать на балкон из обшей залы, где рабы и шлюхи ублажали друг друга на потеху толпе одурманенных и опьяненных египтян. И на потеху царице Клеопатре и Антония, конечно. 

Антония, которому, видимо, ненадолго надоело лицезреть совокупления, раз он решил выйти сюда. Ворен отогнал от себя всех привязавшихся рабов и всех девиц, решивших попытать с ним счастья. Ему хотелось тишины и покоя хотя бы ненадолго, и пусть ничто не могло заглушить развратные стоны, доносящиеся из оставленной позади залы, здесь мужчина хотя бы мог дышать. Благовония, конопля и опиум отравляли воздух. 

Они отравляли и Марка Антония тоже, если Ворен правильно разглядел в полутьме черные провалы чужих зрачков. 

– Да брось, Ворен, хватит вести себя как гребаная весталка! Иди выпей, развлекись. Ты разве не устал от той лысой шлюхи, к которой постоянно ходишь? Здесь есть особи моложе и свежее, на любой вкус! 

Освобожденная от кубка рука Антония – сам испещренный драгоценными камнями кубок закатился в угол – легла на второе плечо Ворена, из-за чего всё это превратилось в полуобъятье сзади. Триумвир хотел развернуть своего верного солдата, затащить обратно в царство порока и безумия, но ему удалось лишь слегка развернуть мощные плечи.

– Простите, господин, но нет, – будучи полностью во власти Антония, Ворен пока ещё не потерял себя окончательно. Он мог позволить себе напиться до беспамятства в свободный день, мог позволить себе ласки умелой шлюхи, представляя за закрытыми веками другое лицо. Он мог позволить себе притупить боль, но в остальное время – она признавалась заслуженной и полезной для его души. Души, пораженной болезнью, которой мужчина не мог дать определение, он просто знал, что эта болезнь существует и жрет его изнутри. 

И не только его. 

– И если вы позволите дать совет, то и вам не следует туда возвращаться. Заберите царицу, идите в ваши покои, и… 

Антоний (опасно) сощурился, и Ворен мигом замолчал. Тяжело было уследить за резкой сменой настроений триумвира. И в гневе он всё ещё был страшен, пусть периодически теперь ещё и смешон. Вернувшееся молчание, по всей видимости, успокоило пламя гнева, и хватка на плечах Ворена, ставшая на мгновение болезненной, вернулась в дружеское русло.

– Если мне нужен будет совет от тебя, центурион, я так и скажу, – голос Антония лился медом из его растянутых в улыбке губ. Но мед этот был отравлен. 

– Так точно, господин, – Ворен даже опустил взгляд, чтобы Антония быстрее оставили остатки недовольства. Этот жест вынудил его, развернутого в полоборота к собеседнику, уставиться на неприлично большой вырез египетского одеяния, в которое облачили сегодня его господина рабы. Антоний слегка загорел, но из-за того, что большую часть времени проводил во дворце Клеопатры, не так сильно, как мог бы. 

Впрочем, не это беспокоило Ворена. На груди Антония поселилась _змея_. Красивая, смертоносная и агрессивно раскрывшая пасть. 

Ворену ничего так не хотелось сделать в подобные моменты, как соскоблить эту змею с тронутой загаром кожи настоящим римским мечом – чтобы окончательно очистить. 

Антоний весь пылал, и по коже Ворена, заключенного в доспехи, как и положено, начал стекать очередной поток пота. Даже по ночам редко можно было найти спасение. Иногда ему так хотелось сдаться и всё-таки облачиться в египетские одежды, более подходящие для здешнего климата, но после он опрокидывал на себя кувшин с водой, и обычно отпускало.

Задумавшись, Ворен пропустил момент, когда Антоний убрал от него руки и отошел к ограде балкона, вглядываясь в небо, но быстро сориентировался и встал чуть позади, чтобы поймать в случае, если у его господина закружится голова.

Вот так, если наблюдать за Антонием сзади и забыть на мгновение про легкие тряпки, едва скрывающие удивительным образом сохранившее стать и силу тело, можно обмануть самого себя. Можно услышать четкие шаги легионов, можно услышать лошадиное ржание, почувствовать запах мокрой земли и впитавшейся в неё крови. 

Можно увидеть Марка Антония, одержавшего очередную победу, прорубившего путь к ней через тела врагов. И красным будет его плащ, и красным будут его доспехи, и красным будет его кожа от потоков чужих жизней, стекающей по ней.

Ворен моргнул, и видение исчезло. Перед ним снова был почти сломленный пьяница, чьи волосы собрались в странные стрелки, торчащие во все стороны и чьи глаза казались глубоко запавшими из-за размазанной сурьмы. Пьяница _и шлюха_ , которую хорошенько обработали за слишком низкую цену. 

Зубы скрипнули сами собой от таких мыслей. 

_Почему ты позволяешь себе упасть так низко?_

Ворен хотел помочь ему, но мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать за падением. И лететь следом, к сожалению, тоже вниз. 

– Нут, Уран или даже Диана – хрен со всеми ними, но это так красиво, – слова непривычно грубо оказались выплюнуты Антонием, упали влажными комком римлянам под ноги. И это было самое живое, что Ворен от него слышал за последние недели. Словно ненадолго проснулся тот человек, которому Ворен когда-то клялся в верности, и изверг изо рта вместе со странной фразой о красоте частичку отравленного нутра.

– Не могу не согласиться, господин, – осторожно проговорил Ворен, тоже поднимая взгляд и возвращаясь к созерцанию чистого, далекого неба, от которого его и оторвал своим приходом Антоний. 

Божественное сияние «звезд» обычно имело свойство успокаивать тревоги Луция, но не в Египте. Здесь он боялся увидеть, как в одну из дырок за ним подглядывают шакалы и крокодилы. 

– Как думаешь, найдется ли когда-нибудь человек, который сможет добраться до неба? – после неожиданно резкого начала разговора о небе, Антоний сменил манеру на мягкую и едва слышную – стоны позади заставили Ворена склонить голову ближе, чтобы всё понять. 

Легкая улыбка тронула губы центуриона, отчего мышцы его лица воспротивились и задергались. 

– Как-то давно я размышлял над этим вопросом с Титом Пуллоном. Сам я не думаю, что это возможно. 

– А что думает Тит Пуллон? 

Улыбка стала чуть шире от воспоминаний, лицо заболело чуть сильнее.

– Он считает, что это возможно. Главное поймать где-нибудь гигантскую птицу, оседлать её, и она сможет помочь долететь до неба и забраться в одну из дырок. Добраться до богов. 

Антоний отвел взгляд от неба и повернул голову в сторону Ворена, в этой его полуптичьей манере: 

– Дырку? – смешинки в чужом взгляде заставили Ворена смутиться. Он явно сказал что-то глупое. Или, конечно, Антоний просто всё опять опошлил. 

Реакция мужчины явно позабавила Антония ещё сильнее, потому что он рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и открыв шею для любого кинжала, который только захочет полоснуть по ней. 

Ворен молча перенес приступ веселья триумвира, но в его сторону не смотрел, сосредоточившись на землях вокруг дворца. 

– Что ж, Пуллон всегда был оптимистичным малым, – с умирающими остатками веселья в голосе проговорил Антоний. – И знаешь что, если когда-нибудь найдешь такую птицу – приказываю тебе тотчас сообщить о ней мне.

Либо Антонию уже надоело его общество, либо в полураздетом виде на балконе всё-таки было не так тепло, но мужчина отошел от ограждения и потянулся, на исходе движения вновь сжимая в руках плечи Ворена. На этот раз его руки были теплыми и уже не обжигали. Словно лихорадка ненадолго спала. 

– Иди отдыхай, ты свободен. Можешь завтра не появляться во дворце, всё равно я вряд ли покину покои до следующего заката солнца, – и снова эта веселая усмешка, на этот раз равноценно искренняя и отчаянная. 

– Как прикажите, господин, – Ворен инстинктивно выпрямился, словно ему действительно был отдан приказ. 

Какой-то полузадушенный звук попытался вырваться из сжавшегося горла Антония, но быстро вновь оказался заперт. Вместо лишних слов, мужчина переместил ведущую руку на заднюю часть шеи Ворена, наверняка, почувствовав горячую влажную кожу между воротником плаща и линией светлых волос, и притянул к себе, чтобы оставить поцелуй сначала на одной щеке, а после на другой. 

От Антония пахло вином и ядом.

Наблюдая за тем, как человек, владеющим его телом и духом, и верностью до последнего вздоха, входил вновь, как в Подземное царство, в залу, полную стонов, похоти и страха, Ворен задавался вопросом. 

_Смогу ли я спасти тебя?_

И стоны удовольствия легко было спутать со стонами душ. Или одной конкретной души.

Антония почти никогда не оставляли одного: всегда рядом с ним вились либо рабы, либо евнухи, либо сама Клеопатра с вельможами. Даже римлянам, приехавшим с триумвиром, редко находилось место подле него. Луций Ворен в этом плане был наибольшим счастливчиком, но египтяне от этого никуда не исчезали. 

Большую часть времени такой расклад лишь радовал Ворена, гораздо легче было иметь дело с Антонием на расстоянии. Но сейчас… сейчас они все стояли на краю глубокой пропасти, возможно, она даже шла до самого Тартара. И в спину их толкал Октавиан, юнец, которому когда-то Ворен и Пуллон спасли жизнь. 

Все говорили: «Война неизбежна», но то были речи Клеопатры, повторенные столько раз её лизоблюдами, что приобрели статус истины. Ворен же видел через эту вуаль. 

Клеопатра хотела попытаться высвободить Египет из цепкой хватки Рима, Антоний хотел ещё одну войну, в которой сможет пасть героем или в очередной раз победить. Скорее, первое, чем второе, впрочем. 

Ворен? Ворен хотел, чтобы боль закончилась и чтобы черная пустота перестала грызть его нутро. Вряд ли этого удалось бы добиться смертью Антония, Цезариона и других собратьев по оружию, оказавшихся по эту сторону тройного раздела Республики.

Стоило попытаться. 

Октавия и Атия ожидали Антония у ворот дворца, униженные и изжаренные безжалостным египетским Ра. Клеопатра нашептывала что-то своему «супругу», и Ворену не надо было находиться близко, что знать, что именно. 

_Интересно, что ты выберешь, Антоний: Рим или Египет?_

Глубокий вдох обжег легкие, рот наполнился благовониями, и голова на мгновение закружилась. Зато стоило выпустить отравленный воздух, как всё прояснилось. 

Луций Ворен уверенно отделился от колонны и прорезал толпу египтян, как меч прорезает мягкую, незащищенную плоть. Он подошел гораздо ближе, чем рисковали другие просители и посланники. Он почти встал на одну платформу с тронами, заставив напрячься и Антония, и Клеопатру. 

Ударив себя в грудь так, что стало больно, и распрямив руку до резкого щелчка, Ворен проговорил жестко: 

– Господин, – он не служил Клеопатре, но слегка развернул корпус и поприветствовал и её: – Царица.

– Что тебе нужно, центурион? – крупные капли пота стекали по высокому лбу Антония, и Ворен сомневался, что дело просто в жаре, учитывая, что одежды на триумвире привычно почти не было. 

– Господин, прошу дозволения говорить с вами наедине, – его спина ныла от того, насколько прямой была, но взгляд голубых глаз оставался жестким и полным молчаливого призыва чудовищной силы. Ворен знал, какое впечатление мог производить этот взгляд, Пуллон как-то описал его: «Словно тебе на шею накинули петлю и затянули так, что тяжело сделать даже поверхностный вдох». 

Антоний был великим человеком и вряд ли почувствовал удушье, описываемое Пуллоном. Но его взгляд прояснился, и темные брови сошлись к переносице. 

_Заглуши шипение, Антоний. Услышь мой вой._

Клеопатра явно была недовольна, она склонилась к Антонию, почти соприкасаясь полными губами с его ухом, но напряженный взгляд мужчины так и не покинул лица Ворена.

У Антония не тряслись руки, значит, он уже что-то выпил с утра, но зрачки были узкими от попадающего на них света, и Ворен видел шанс. Шанс, что у него что-то получится. 

Наконец, без лишних слов Антоний поднялся с мягких подушек трона, неожиданно возвысившись над всей залой, и теперь уже его взгляд сверху вниз набросил петлю на шею Ворена. Желание _подчиниться_ заскреблось под кожей армией муравьев или скарабеев. 

Ворен удержал этот взгляд, даже почувствовав подступающее нервное удушье. 

– Иди за мной, центурион Луций Ворен, – Антоний сошел со своего постамента и двинулся сквозь собравшуюся толпу, и ему-то не приходилось силой целеустремленности раздвигать людей перед ним. Они сами давали ему дорогу, разбегаясь в разные стороны. 

Поклонившись Клеопатре, мечущей молнии одним своим недовольным дыханием, Ворен поспешил следом за Антонием. 

Они двигались молча, быстрыми, широкими шагами. Легко было понять, что за место было конечной точкой их марш-броска. 

Покои Антония использовались редко, обычно тот оставался у царицы, откуда было ближе до комнат детей. Именно здесь хранились римские доспехи, в которых триумвир прибыл в Египет, здесь же был его меч – всё спрятано в резном сундуке за большим старым замком.

Наверняка, за ними следом бежали рабы, чтобы обязательно подсмотреть, подслушать и донести Клеопатре, поэтому стоило Антонию остановиться посреди покоев и развернуться к Ворену, последний приблизился на максимальное потребное расстояние и заговорил тихо, словно делясь секретом. 

– Господин, я знаю, что вы хотите отослать Атию и Октавию прочь, даже не выйдя к ним и не позволив им войти во дворец. 

На глубине зрачков Антония плескалась ярость, раздражение от наглого поведения Ворена. Тяжело было не почувствовать жар злости и желания привести к полному и безоговорочному подчинению лишь для того, чтобы снова схватить ускользающую иллюзию контроля. 

– Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, и _ты_ сейчас пойдешь и прогонишь их, если понадобится, силой, – как ни странно, Антоний тоже не рисковал повышать голос, лишь шипел, подобно змее на своей груди. 

Ворен скрипнул зубами. Когда-нибудь он отрубит змее голову, пусть даже это будет тонкая белая полоска шрама на чужой коже. 

– Я прошу вас выслушать иную точку зрения, нежели точка зрения царицы, – это был рискованный ход. Ворен почти обвинил Антония в том, что он во всем слушался Клеопатру, что он едва ли мужчина, что за него решения принимала женщина, и…

Несмотря на бесконечные пьянки, раскуривания и отсутствие физических упражнений, помимо секса, удар в челюсть от Антония был ослепляющим. Ворен устоял лишь чудом, отступив на полшага и почувствовав соленый вкус крови. 

Красный – цвет настоящего римлянина, поэтому Ворен смело распрямился и вновь приблизился к Антонию. 

– Вы знаете, что я верен вам до последнего вздоха, я отдам жизнь за вас и выполню любой приказ. Вы можете убить меня прямо здесь, я даже подам вам собственный меч, но перед этим – выслушайте, – Ворен не умолял, по сути, даже не просил. Он взывал к благоразумию, взывал к человеку, уважение к которому буквально сидело у него в костях. – Выслушайте, – голос мужчины упал почти до интимного шепота, пусть взгляд и оставался прямым и жестким. 

У Антония покраснели глаза от минувшего оскорбления, но он не проронил ни слова, и его губы побледнели, сжатые в одну тонкую линию. Это, пожалуй, было лучшим разрешением, которое Ворену удастся заполучить. 

– Я считаю, что ещё есть возможность повернуть ситуацию в вашу сторону. Это не закончится войной, как вам бы хотелось, но… – мужчина дал себе мгновение, чтобы смочить слюной резко пересохшее горло. У слюны был металлический привкус. – Я бы посоветовал вам принять Атию и Октавию. Я бы посоветовал вам сесть с ними на корабль и отправиться в Рим вместе с египетским зерном. Как думаете, что произойдет быстрее: вы отдадите целые мешки с зерном простолюдинам, заслужив ещё больше их любовь и уважение, наполнив их пустые желудки, или Октавиан распустит слух о вашем нарушении брачных обетов? Как думаете, кому поверят люди, те, кто действительно важны, когда вы ступите с корабля, ведя под руку свою супругу, когда вы обнимите вашу дочь и будете дарить ей свою любовь на приветственном пиру? Вы можете не получить войну, которой жаждите с царицей, но получить любовь Рима. Вы сможете ещё раз плюнуть в лицо Октавиана, вы сможете в очередной раз показать ему – он не _Цезарь_ , и вы никогда не подчинитесь его хитрости и злым умыслам. Конечно, вы не сможете остаться в Риме надолго, по крайней мере, на этот раз. Но спасением от этого голода вы выжжете в умах тысяч римлян, что именно _вы_ их спаситель. Вы поставляете им еду, вы жертвуете собой, оставаясь в Египте, так далеко от дома, чтобы люди могли жить. Вы будете героем. Тем, кем и должны быть, – Ворен не был сильно эмоциональным человеком, а даже если и был способен испытывать глубокие чувства, то точно не умел их показывать. Сейчас же к концу речи, он схватил ошарашенного Антония за плечи и едва ли не встряхнул. – Будьте _героем_ , господин. Не становитесь ещё одной ступенью к возвышению Октавиана.

 _Не умирайте._

_Дайте мне вас спасти._

_Выберите волка, а не змею._

Антоний молчал. Сначала он был удивлен, что легко читалось в широко распахнутых темных глазах. После – задумчив, мысли в темноволосой голове наверняка текли тяжело и лениво, после стольких лет отупления и деградации. Когда-то разум Антония был острым и светлым, сейчас же его заполнили тени и пустоты, прожженные опиумом и вином. 

И всё-таки… 

Антоний отступил на шаг, и Ворен с удивлением отметил, что ему тяжело было разжать пальцы и опустить руки по швам, вспоминая своё место. Горло после долгого монолога стало сухим, подобно пустыне, и даже продолжавшая капать из разбитой губы кровь не помогала. 

Молчание длилось долго, минута тянулась за минутой, но Ворен не рисковал сдвинуться с места, послушно стоя с прямой спиной и заведя руки за спину. Антоний периодически начинал ходить от стены до стены, бормотал что-то себе под нос, словно задавал вопросы и сам же на них отвечал. 

Наконец, он остановился. Просто замер в какой-то момент, лишь широкая спина открывалась взору Ворена. 

– И я всё ещё смогу содрать с Октавиана тройную цену, не так ли? 

Ворен неожиданно почувствовал, как его сердце сжали в кулак. Этот тон, это ухмылка, явно звучащая в голосе… Необязательно было видеть лицо Антония, потому что Ворен и так знал, как в тот момент выглядел его господин. 

Марк Антоний ухмылялся, как ухмыляется волк, прежде чем напасть. Его сощуренные глаза таили темные глубины с чудовищами на дне. Его разум обернулся вокруг плана и с удовольствием поглотил тот вместе с костями.

– Так, господин, – выдохнул Ворен, и после словно сделал первый вдох за последний час. Он никогда не взлетал так высоко, не принимал подобных решений. Не помогал кому-то принять их. 

Почему-то спасение Антония казалось ему спасением всего Рима. 

В глубине души Ворен был готов к тому, что последует дальше, но разумом – нет. Смутные ощущения, предчувствия, догадки – они не достигали разума, только сердца. 

Антоний развернулся и заставил Ворена распрямиться ещё сильнее одной только энергией своего полного присутствия. Словно он очнулся от долгого наркотического сна. Жалкий человек оказался сожран титаном. 

– Я потеряю расположение Клеопатры, если последую твоему совету. Она хочет войны, она хочет законности для своего сына от Цезаря. Она хочет _Египет._ И я могу ей дать это, если одержу победу в войне. 

Ворен не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому молчал, но старательно не отводил взгляд, даже вновь почувствовав петлю на шею. 

– Но ты ведь не веришь, что я могу победить, а, Ворен? – Антоний двигался плавно, но не так, как иногда делал, одурманенный опиумом. В этих движениях тренированный, опытный взгляд легионера легко усматривал опасность. Зверя, подбирающегося к тебе на мягких лапах, бесшумно, смертоносно. Завораживающе. – Ты считаешь, что мальчишка Октавиан сможет победить меня. Сможет поставить меня на колени, убить и прокатить мое тело на своем _Триумфе._

Ворен, если у него только будет такая возможность, не позволит обесчестить тело Антония таким чудовищным образом. Он, конечно, сжег бы его тело при таком исходе. А потом последовал бы за своим господином, потому что это его единственный истинный путь после клятвы под знаменем тринадцатого легиона. Он был просто идиотом, когда пытался бороться с судьбой.

– Можешь не утруждаться отрицаниями, – махнул рукой Антоний, хотя Ворен и не собирался. – Главное, что нам стоит обсудить сейчас, это… желания. Твои. _Мои._ Чего _мы_ хотим? Чего жаждем? 

Мужчина обошел Ворена кругом, не касаясь, но обозначая своё близкое присутствие жаром тела. 

– Чего ты хочешь, Ворен… хм… – Антоний остановился прямо напротив собеседника, склонил слегка голову в до смерти знакомой манере и улыбнулся. – Хочешь спасти меня, не так ли? Как верный пес, коим ты и являешься. Лаешь, отгоняя от меня змей и даже самого _Цезаря, –_ улыбка Антония стала шире, обнажила зубы. – Этого будет достаточно? Достаточно, чтобы наполнить твою жизнь новым смыслом? 

Дважды Ворен открывал саднящий рот, чтобы ответить, и каждый раз закрывал его. Ему хотелось объясниться, попытаться облечь в слова то, что отстукивало сердце и чем пульсировал разум, но – ничего. В конечном итоге, он лишь кивнул. 

Да, этого будет достаточно. 

Раньше он мог обманываться, называть себя защитником Рима, Республики… Но Республика мертва, и лишь её труп постепенно сгнивает на солнце. Так почему бы ему не защищать одного человека, олицетворяющего собой столь многое?

– Рад за тебя, – на выдохе произнес Антоний, и более мягкая, улыбка посетила его лицо на мгновение. – Но вернемся к Клеопатре. Дело в том, что я в какой-то степени люблю её. Пожалуй, в той же степени, что люблю Атию, ожидающую меня снаружи. 

Ворен медленно моргнул, не до конца осознавая, куда вела тропа этих слов о любви. 

– Но моя главная любовь… Знаешь ли ты её имя? – Антоний вернулся взглядом к голубым глазам, и он выглядел спокойнее, чем за последние несколько лет. Словно что-то внутри него тоже перестало так отчаянно болеть. 

– Я не могу знать, господин, – голос Ворена звучал хрипло, почти сорвано из-за сухости, но он не собирался просить о воде или вине. Не сейчас. 

– Какая жалость, – притворный вздох резанул по нервам ностальгией. – Впрочем, её имя тебе хорошо известно, Луций Ворен, имя моей любви. Единственной настоящей. _Рим._ Вот кому принадлежит моё сердце. Моя душа. Но я буду заточен здесь, возможно, до самой смерти. Конечно, если я последую твоему совету и не вцеплюсь в шанс вернуться домой навсегда. 

Ворену ничего не оставалось, кроме как нахмурить светлые брови в непонимании. А сердце его тем временем разогналось неожиданно так, что почти оглушало ударами о ребра. 

– Клеопатра олицетворяет Египет, и нет никакого способа видеть это как-то иначе, – смилостивился Антоний, продолжив объяснение. – А Атия, которую можно с натяжкой подвести под Рим, будет, собственно, в Риме, пока я вернусь сюда. С чем же я тогда останусь? Злая и недовольная Клеопатра на соседнем троне, недоступная Атия за морем, и мой Рим будет держать её в объятьях, столь недосягаемый. Есть ли у тебя ответ на мой вопрос?

К концу этого небольшого монолога шепот ласкал ухо Ворена, настолько Антоний приблизился к нему. У Луция все волоски на теле встали дыбом. 

Потому что… словно с ударом молнии он понял, к чему клонил Марк Антоний. Он понял, потому что среди песков и древних египетских богов, и легчайших египетских тканей лишь на его теле гремели тяжелые доспехи, лишь его плечи оттягивал плотный красный плащ, лишь его губы были в крови, а глаза чистыми и обрамленными лишь почти белыми ресницами, но никак не обведенными кайалом. Он был единственным римлянином, имевшим постоянное место рядом с Антонием. 

Ему не удалось скрыть шока, всё его лицо вытянулось вместе с раскрывшейся челюстью. 

Антоний улыбнулся так, словно только что запустил клыки в сочного кролика и скоро проглотит его целиком. И словно за этим кроликом он гнался десятки лет. 

– Кто станет моим Римом здесь, в этом проклятом царстве шлюх и пекла? – одна рука Антония крепко сжала заднюю часть шеи, зарывшись даже немного в короткие светлые волоски, а вторая так вцепилась в плечо Ворена, что тот даже не думал двинуться. В конце концов, Антоний умел отдавать приказы не только словесно. 

Его лицо было скрыто от Ворена, слишком близко, да и дыхание обжигало ухо и шею. 

Он всё ещё мог отказаться. Он всё ещё мог отступить, выйти за ворота, прогнать Атию и Октавию, позволить войне разгореться, позволить ей похоронить товарищей, а после уничтожить Антония. Этот путь всё ещё был открыт, и Антоний не станет его останавливать. 

_Чего ты хочешь, Луций Ворен?_

_Хочу, чтобы боль прошла. Хочу, чтобы пустота вновь была заполнена._

Он повернул голову, сталкиваясь нос к носу с демоном, зверем, искусителем и своим господином до последнего вздоха. 

– Я. Я стану вашим Римом. 

Улыбка Антония была ослепительной, как бывает ослепительным извержением вулкана, так как поток лавы слишком изнуряюще жаркий, чтобы не закрыть глаза. Его властный голос впервые на памяти Ворена был наполнен эйфорией: 

– И я буду любить тебя со всей страстью. Так, как я люблю Рим.

Оказалось, что любовь Марка Антония к Риму всепоглощающая, жестокая, почти тираничная. Наверное, Цезарь – Юлий, а не Октавиан – любил Рим так же. 

Лишь на мгновение Ворена посетило сомнение – правильный ли выбор он сделал? Сможет ли принять до конца ту роль, что заставила играть судьба? Если бы только Антоний приказал ему… 

Видимо, что-то проскользнуло в голубых глазах, от которых Антоний пока не отрывался проницательным, довольным взглядом. Он снова заговорил, и ему не приходилось повышать голос, потому что тот и так лился прямо в уши: 

– Мне, вероятно, уже не суждено управлять настоящим Римом, я сам отдал его Октавиану при разделе влияния. Но я смогу управлять _тобой_ , скажешь нет? 

Ворен не то чтобы не был способен отказать Антонию. О нет, и он даже делал это несколько раз. Но ему была противна ложь, ложь, сказанная из трусости. 

Луций Ворен не позволит себе стать трусом и лжецом, пусть даже до конца жизни будет жить, окруженный одними ядовитыми змеями. 

– Вы – мой господин, Марк Антоний. Вы единственный, чьи приказы я здесь выполняю, – хриплость никуда не ушла из голоса, так и не смоченного ни водой, ни вином, ни даже уже кровью, так как последняя застыла на губах и уже не сбегала ни по подбородку, ни в пространство между раной и зубами. 

– Да, – этот выдох был словно прикосновение раскаленного железа. – Да, и я приказываю тебе не забывать об этом. Никогда. 

Приказ, написанный на коже Ворена горячим, влажным дыханием оказался запечатан поцелуем. Мужские губы довольно часто касались его лица – в конце концов, традиционным приветствием и часто прощанием друзей были поцелуи в щеки. Можно было сказать, что Ворен даже не испытывал неудобства от ощущения колкой однодневной щетины. Чужой щетины.

Но целовали вот так, захватывая зубами в плен губы, вторгаясь языком в иссохщийся рот его только женщины, и то было редчайшее проявление высшей степени страсти. 

Антоний был _полон_ страстей. Целовать его значило целовать открытое пламя злости, желания и похоти, в сердцевине которого можно было отыскать черные угли привязанности. (Ворен не рискнул бы действительно назвать это любовью). 

Целовать Антония было больно, потому что тот специально или случайно сорвал только образовавшуюся корочку с разбитой губы, и теперь уже оба их рта окрасились в алый, а слюна смешалась с кровью, добавляя поцелую вкус железа. Словно твой партнер – острый меч. 

В какой-то момент влажную тишину прервал почти звериный рык, и Ворен почувствовал сильный толчок в грудь. Лишь отступив на шаг и едва сохранив равновесие, мужчина понял, что это, кажется, весь контроль Антония полетел в Тартар. Удивительно, что он держался так долго – вино и наркотики вытащили на свет не самые лучшие черты этого человека. Импульсивность была одной из них. 

– Раздевайся.

И Ворен знал приказ, когда слышал один. Юнцом он мог долгие минуты путаться в ремешках, соединяющих части доспеха, но сейчас его руки действовали отработанными, резкими движениями, сбрасывая слой за слоем. Он даже не замер, когда остался лишь в шарфе и тунике, хотя именно эти два элемента становились последней защитой его тела перед всепроникающим взглядом Антония. 

Сброшенный на пол светлый шарф оставил шею открытой и незащищенной, отчего крупные мурашки пошли по коже, не тронутой солнцем Египта. И даже одним слитным движением сняв тунику, Ворен понял, что этап с шарфом был посложнее. Его не смущала нагота или нагота других мужчин – общественные купальни, длительные походы, бесконечные оргии египтян – он насмотрелся на мужские тела на десять жизней вперед. Впрочем, теперь ему казалось, что и на женские тоже. 

В отличие от Антония, который всё-таки начал постепенно терять былую резкость мышц, Ворен продолжал тренироваться и заниматься физическими упражнениями, поэтому оставался в прекрасной форме. Осторожность по жизни позволила ему избежать многих ранений, и всё-таки на бледной коже, постоянно спрятанной под туникой, можно было увидеть несколько старых шрамов.

У Луция Ворена было тело воина, когда как у Марка Антония было тело полководца. 

– Как ты умудряешься не зажариться в полной форме остается для меня загадкой, – усмехнулся Антоний, и его взгляд чувствовался почти как прикосновение, скользнувшее от напряженной шеи по мускулистым рукам, груди, поджавшемуся животу и дальше до самых кончиков пальцев. Ни один мужчина ещё не уделял телу Ворена такого внимания, даже лекарь. 

Конечно, Ворен не являлся глупцом, он знал, чего от него хотел Антоний. Вероятно, хотел он этого давно, ещё до клятвы под знаменем тринадцатого легиона. Тогда это были лишь призрачные мысли, исчезавшие, стоило на них сосредоточиться, но в этот момент они нашли долгожданные подтверждения. 

Не было никаких сомнений, что Антоний любил Атию и даже к Клеопатре испытывал теплые чувства, поэтому даже в темнице своего разума Ворен не рискнул бы назвать своего господина содомитом. Он был гедонистом – находил наслаждение во всём, в чем мог. В том числе, в мужских телах. 

Отчасти Ворен мог это понять, но лишь в том смысле, что мужчину не так страшно схватить крепко, сжав пальцы с максимальной силой – силой, которой нельзя касаться достойной женщины. По крайней мере, не в плане интимной близости.

Брови сами собой сводились к переносице от мыслей такого прикосновения направленного на Ниобу. Ворен мог ударить её, но лишь в целях воспитания и наказания, но он никогда не занимался с ней любовью ради любой другой цели, кроме обоюдного удовольствия и удовлетворения. 

Представить _нежность_ направленную от Антония к нему… Эта мысль неожиданно развеселила Ворена, он даже позволил себе легкую улыбку и лишь после этого вспомнил, что ему вообще-то задали вопрос. 

– Не могу знать, господин, – ответ вышел глупым, но кто его осудит? У мужчины в голове были совсем другие мысли и волнения. В любом случае, прозвучавшие слова заставили Антония рассмеяться. Вот уж кто оставался на удивление расслаблен, пусть внешне и сохранялась эта готовность к прыжку. 

Прыжку _на Ворена_ , что заставляло последнего нервничать. 

– Чего ещё ты не знаешь? – приближение Антония, заставляло инстинктивно отступать, пока Ворен не застыл прямо на границе с чудовищно большой постелью. Даже супружеская постель в его доме не была таких размеров, хотя изначально рассчитана на двоих. – Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что сейчас произойдет? 

– В общих чертах, – ответ вышел сухим, говорить вообще было неприятно из-за саднящей губы, раздразненной поцелуем. Зато он был честным. Ворен долгое время жил среди мужчин, да и Рим не был святым местом – в конце концов ему даже приходилось разбирать дело о мальчишке, отсосавшему не тому и не в то время.

В лагерях и походах на всех солдат не хватало шлюх, и тогда на помощь приходили братья по оружию. 

Были и просто содомиты, которых вовсе не привлекло женское тело, и этих людей Ворен не понимал, их мысли были для него темным лесом. Возможно, их прокляли? Вариант казался приемлемым. 

В любом случае, из шуток, анекдотов и слухов Ворен легко мог составить примерный список того, что может произойти. Часть из этого не порицалась, пусть и не поощрялась. Большая же часть была весьма позорной для одной из сторон. 

Ворен перевел дыхание. Тяжело было держать себя в руках, когда впереди – неизвестность. 

– Значит, ты никогда не пробовал получить удовольствие с мужчиной? – на лице Антония застыло странное развеселенное выражение, какая-то полуулыбка, в то время как глаза перестали смеяться и отражали сосредоточенность. 

– Никогда, господин. 

– Совсем? Даже в юности? Даже просто рукой? – Антоний спрашивал это, и в голосе его звучало изумление, словно он уже знал последовавший ответ.

– Нет. Никогда. И ничего. Я был верен своей жене, – отчего Ворен был так честен, он и сам не смог бы сказать. Никто не вынуждал его выдавать ответы более полные, чем простые «да» или «нет». 

Антоний покачал головой и усмехнулся, пораженный. 

– Что ж, пожалуй, тем лучше, – в итоге, принял решение мужчина, – _этот_ Рим хотя бы будет принадлежать мне одному. 

Ворен открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он уже принадлежал Ниобе и частично до сих пор принадлежит её ушедшей душе, но ни звука не сорвалось с языка, так как тот в одно движение оказался оплетен языком Антония. Искусством поцелуя Марк Антоний владел в той же степени, что и искусством войны. Ворен чувствовал себя неуверенным юнцом. 

Неконтролируемая дрожь прошла по телу следом за рукой Антония, прошедшей от изгиба шеи по середине груди к талии, где хватка стала такой крепкой, что кожа в месте соприкосновения покраснела. Пришла пора сдаться. 

_Сдайся, Луций Ворен. В этой войне ты победишь только так._

Марк Антоний всю жизнь боялся поражений, всю жизнь избегал заведомо проигрышных ситуаций, где пришлось бы преклониться. Единственный, перед кем он готов был опуститься на колени, это Гай Юлий Цезарь. Но он давно мертв и требовал от своего верного соратника не унижений, а поддержки. 

Ворен проигрывал по жизни столько раз… Он потерял жену, потерял детей. Он даже потерял большую часть своей чести: хитрил, убивал, погрузился в темные глубины. У него оставалась только проклятая клятва, данная когда-то из отчаяния и ставшая едва ли не смыслом жизни, когда всё остальное исчезло.

Инстинктивно Ворен ответил и на первый, и на второй поцелуй, и на те, что последовали позже за каждым набором воздуха. Это происходило без участия его головы. Думал же он в эти моменты скрещивания языков и болезненных вспышек от раны о том, стоит ли поднять руки и коснуться чужой кожи так, как Антоний касался его. 

Будь рядом с ним женщина, он бы не сомневался, точно знал бы, как действовать, как касаться и что говорить. В постели Ворен привык подчинять того, с кем её делил, на службе он привык подчиняться тем, кто выше него по рангу. И сейчас эти две вещи неожиданным образом сошлись, оставляя за собой лишь растерянность. 

– Прекрати _думать_ , – прошипел Антоний, и Ворен не смог не спросить с даже не замеченной им усмешкой в уголке губ:

– Это приказ, господин? 

Могучий Юпитер, иногда ему казалось, что пронзи его грудь стрела и прикажи Антоний ему прекратить ныть и жить – он бы выжил и продолжил ему служить. 

Мысли не исчезли, как по щелчку пальцев, но Ворен максимально заглушил их, сосредоточившись на другом. 

На почти по-женски нежных губах, переставших пить его кровь и опустившихся ниже на шею, оставляющих на влажной коже красные следы. 

На зубах, впивающихся в плоть, чтобы оставить животную метку. 

На руках, таких бесстыдных, жадных, непривычно крупных и грубых. Даже у шлюхи из египетского борделя, заработавшей мозоли от того, сколько членов она натерла за день, руки намного нежнее и меньше. И их смелость не граничила с болезненным отчаянием, как происходило здесь и сейчас. 

Ворен знал, что привлекателен для женщин: волевое лицо, яркие голубые глаза и хорошее тело. Тем не менее, ни одна из них не пожирала его так одним лишь взглядом и не была достаточно рискованной, чтобы попытаться попробовать на вкус. 

Марка Антония же не могло остановить ничего, даже тот факт, что полдня Ворен проходил в доспехах и своей шерстяной одежке, поэтому почти весь был покрыт тонкой пленкой пота. Что уж там, чужой язык иной раз в открытую проходился по его коже, принося за собой приятную прохладу.

Его словно хотели съесть. Ворен никогда не был объектом столь сильной страсти, и пусть она исходила от мужчины, всё равно в глубине грудной клетки она порождала трепет. Дрожь самого естества. 

Вернувшись для очередного поцелуя, Антоний прижал их так близко друг к другу, что их бешено стучащие сердца, казалось, начали бороться через перегородку грудин. Ворен всё-таки вцепился в чужие предплечья, но вовсе не из-за захватившего его ощущения странного единения. Причина находилась около его бедра, горячая, пульсирующая и, всемогущие боги, _большая_. 

Всё во мгновение стало более четким, более живым, перспектива прояснилась, буквально бросив в лицо картины того, что произойдет в дальнейшем. Пожалуй, Ворен даже немного испугался, пусть никогда и не признает этого. 

Сам он возбужден не был, по крайней мере, не до состояния отчаянной жажды, которую выказывал Антоний. Легкие импульсы удовольствия бегали под кожей от осознания, что внимание столь великого человека направлено на него, а умелые прикосновения разжигали пламя. Возможно, медленно, но неумолимо. 

Ворен почти забыл, что Антоний всё ещё был одет. Египетские тряпки уже сползли по плечам вниз, запутавшись лямками в сгибах локтей, но всё-таки самые интимные места скрывались до этой поры под складками ткани. И даже несмотря на это, чужой член ощущался так четко, словно прожег дыру в своем прикрытии, желая поскорее соприкоснуться кожей к коже. 

– Мне придется тебя наказать, если ты не прекратишь, – голос Антония прозвучал так неожиданно, что Ворен вздрогнул, весь сосредоточенный на новом, пугающем ощущении. – Хороший легионер исполняет приказ с первого раза. Плохого же – порют.

Удивительно спокойный и ровный тон был у Антония для человека, возбужденного до влажности на головке и едва контролирующего собственные блудливые руки. Ворен медленно моргнул. Его никогда не пороли, даже в юности, когда он был глуп и самоуверен. 

Не предвещающая ничего хорошего улыбка появилась на лице Антония после реакции на его слова. 

– Точно, тебя же никогда не пороли и не секли, – словно желая получить подтверждение, обе широкие ладони Антония прошлись по прямой спине Ворена – на ней не было перекрестных следов от плети. Лишь пара небольших шрамов, вынесенных из сражений. – Целый холст для искусства. 

У Ворена перехватило дыхание, а глаза сами собой распахнулись в удивлении. Он же не… 

– Расслабься, Ворен. У меня нет наклонностей Октавиана, я не бью тех, с кем делю постель. Возможно, как-нибудь потом. Если ты сам захочешь, – орды хитрых огоньков прыгали в темных глазах. – Хотя, думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы ты перегнулся через мои колени и позволил отшлепать за своё непослушание. 

Словно давая обещание будущих наказаний, Антоний отвел ладонь слегка в сторону и резко, без большого замаха ударил ей по нижней части ягодицы Ворена. Звук получился звонким и пугающим своей резкостью. Было, впрочем, не больно, словно обжегся крапивой. 

Хотя в данной ситуации этот «ожог» прошелся легкой дрожью по всему телу и разлился теплом под кожей. Ворен сдержал позорный звук, чуть не вырвавшийся из него во время неожиданного нападения, но смотрел на Антония недовольно, что лишь заставляло того улыбаться шире. 

– Ложись. На спину, – и пока его приказ исполнялся, последняя деталь одежды оказалась на полу. Марк Антоний предстал во всей красе: мышцы уже не были столь рельефными, но всё ещё создавали очень приятный мужской силуэт, подзагоревшая кожа почти не имела изъянов, а явное возбуждение придавало мужчине несколько дикий вид. 

И ведь всё равно пламя в теле Ворена заставляло разгораться вовсе не это. Виновником являлся полный горячечных желаний взгляд, обещавший _взятьвзятьвзять_ всё, что пожелает его обладатель.

И объекту этих желаний оставалось лишь подчиниться и _дать_. 

Как ни странно, Антоний не пытался устроиться между чужих ног, вместо этого он устроился сверху, сев на верхнюю часть бедер и нависнув над любовником, сдавшимся на его милость. Даже так он всё ещё находился выше, и Ворен смотрел на него снизу вверх. 

– Не шевелись. И не смей сдерживать свой голос. 

Тяжело было в это поверить, но тело легионера, прошедшего долгие годы службы и войны, могло быть чувствительным. Ворен не мог отвечать за других своих товарищей, но сам осознал это со стыдом и кристальной четкостью. Ниоба не рисковала ублажать его иначе, чем задумано природой, используя, максимум, свои нежные, прекрасные руки. Гайя была шлюхой, как и та египтянка, они брали в рот, и они раскидывали ноги, стоило использовать правильный взгляд и посулить звон монет. 

Никто не пытался _ласкать_ его тело. Целовать впадинку за ухом, оставляя ожоги дыханием, прикусывать сосок, зализывая место языком, чтобы снова укусить, а после вобрать в рот. И уж тем более, никто не проходился короткой щетиной по напряженному животу, вызывая тремор и мурашки.

Пожалуй, даже если бы Ворен захотел, ему не удалось бы сдержать все эти совершенно смущающие вздохи, шипение и ругательства. Его тело казалось незнакомым, исторгая из себя ощущения пронзительной новизны. Ему хотелось одновременно сбежать и дойти до конца. 

В Риме мужчина имел право взять то, что он хочет и кого он хочет – ему никто ничего не сказал бы. Даже если этот кто-то одного с ним пола. Все гнилые овощи и фрукты полетели бы в того, кто был принимающей стороной. Неважно, насколько это далеко зайдет, позор падет на голову того, в чье тело будет погружаться член. Правила игры были до смерти просты. 

Ворен, в целом, смирился с этим моментом, насколько это было возможно. Они в Египте, в конце концов, тут не было таких проблем. Здесь существовали лишь похоть и методы её утоления. 

Никакая моральная подготовка однако не остановила его от резкого вдоха, стоило Антонию сместиться ниже, а его рукам скользнуть по напряженным бедрам и замереть на внутренней стороне бедра. Там даже у Ворена кожа была нежной и такой чувствительной, что ему пришлось вцепиться пальцами в плотное покрывало. Было щекотно, но стоило Антонию двинуть руками вверх и вниз, просто поглаживая и посылая тем самым волны дрожи вверх по телу, как ощущение щекотки пропало. 

Они оба молчали теперь, лишь тяжелое дыхание и резкие вздохи нарушали эту тишину. Ворен закрыл глаза, не пытаясь тем самым сбежать, но просто… просто ему нужно было убежище, нужно было уменьшить накал, иначе он рисковал сгореть дотла. 

На данном этапе его тело уже было весьма заинтересовано в том, что делал Антоний. Оно жаждало большего: больше прикосновений, больше поцелуев, больше укусов, _большебольшебольше._ За все годы лишений, за годы пренебрежений.

Однако Ворен не собирался об этом просить. А Антоний не собирался спрашивать.

Вместо этого он переместился, на этот раз втиснувшись коленями между ног Ворена и вынудив его раздвинуть их достаточно, чтобы обоим было удобно. Краска стыда и в какой-то степени раздражения покрыла лицо, и Ворен отвернулся, пусть и не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы всё это прекратить. 

Стыд жег его изнутри, все эти уничижительные шутки, оскорбления, сказанные не в сторону даже кого-то конкретного, сейчас казались ужасным предсказанием. 

– Ох, да ты ж ебаный идиот, – Антоний, по всей видимости, весьма хорошо чувствовал настрой Ворена в каждый момент времени, и его раздражала неспособность подчиненного прекратить думать. Или по крайней мере, думать слишком много. 

Оказалось, у Антония был туз в рукаве, которым он поспешил воспользоваться. Он подхватил ноги Ворена под коленями, устраивая его так, как ему удобнее, а после пребольно укусил за выступающую тазовую кость, отвлекая моментально и вызывая возмущенное шипение сверху. Шипение, сразу прекратившееся, потому что буквально в следующее мгновение эти самые губы, которые Ворен хотел видеть сухими и потрескавшимися, обхватили его возбужденный член и опустились вниз. 

Удивленный стон был наполовину полон возбуждения, а на вторую – искреннего шока. Несмотря на все предыдущие размышления, несмотря на весь стыд и даже злость, Ворену хотелось отстранить от себя Антония, потому что подобное занятие было его недостойно. 

В очередной раз словно почувствовав бегающие по чужой голове в панике мысли Антоний убрал руки из-под колен Ворена и вместо этого крепко сжал его руки, не позволяя ими двинуть и попутно оставляя синяки. 

И если бы Ворен рискнул посмотреть вниз, то увидел бы всё тот же развеселенный, раздраженный и полный привязанности взгляд, чьим объектом мужчина часто становился. Никакого стыда и уничижения. 

Марк Антоний просто брал то, что хотел. 

И как хотел.

Ворен не знал, насколько ему стоило быть осторожным со стонами. Да, у него был приказ не сдерживаться, но за дверью, наверняка, были рабы, не рисковавшие зайти или заглянуть, просто гревшие уши. Они поймут, что произошло, как только они вдвоем выйдут из покоев. Рабы быстро вылетели из головы, когда Антоний приноровился и принялся двигать головой уверенно и четко. Нельзя было сказать, что он переплюнул профессиональных шлюх – Ворен бы очень сильно удивился, если бы так произошло, откуда столько практики в подобном у Марка гребаного Антония? – но его действий вполне хватало, чтобы вырывать из горла любовника тяжелые громкие выдохи и полуругательства-полустоны в особенно удачные моменты. 

Его член погружался во влажное, горячее пространство, и тело постепенно вспыхнуло таким жаром, что закружилась голова. Пот исчертил дорожки по лбу, волосы облепили череп, и даже дышать становилось тяжело – словно они были не в продуваемых легким ветерком покоях, а в сердце пустыни. 

А потом Антоний подключил язык и позволил себе осторожно пройтись зубами под головкой – это прошило Ворена с головы до ног, оставив Антония ещё более довольным. Какие бы слухи ни ходили, какие бы злобные комментарии когда-то ни отпускал Цицерон – он являлся вдумчивым и эмпатичным любовником. От него никто не уходил неудовлетворенным. 

И о, Ворен сейчас испытывал на себе весь буйный энтузиазм Антония в вопросах удовлетворения тех, кто попадала ему в постель. Как и в кампаниях, как и в борьбе, поставив цель, он шел к её достижению, прорывая баррикады и разбивая любое сопротивление. Сейчас, например, мужчина наигрался с нежной головкой и опустил голову максимально низко, Ворен почти почувствовал, как вокруг него сжалось чужое горло. 

– Проклятье! 

Это было так приятно и неправильно одновременно… Почему Антоний просто не перешел к основному делу, без всякий прелюдий, без раскрытия потаенных глубин чувственности? В момент, когда наслаждение начало стремительно подниматься, накатывать на Ворена, подобно морским волнами, бьющимся о древние скалы, он _ненавидел_ Антония. Ненавидел за то, что он просит так много, за то, что отдает приказы, которые не должен отдавать ни один командир, за то, что заставляет тело полюбить исполнять эти приказы. За то, что так влияет, изменяет, плавит его в своих руках, словно Ворен не человек, а воск, послушный воле горячих рук. 

Ворен не пытался вырваться из хватки, сомкнувшейся на его запястьях, так же, как и не пытался остановить бедра, зажившие своей жизнью и инстинктивно подбрасываемые вверх, чтобы проникнуть глубже, получить больше. Антоний _улыбнулся_ губами, всё ещё плотно обвитыми вокруг члена, отстранился, вызвав недовольный, тихий стон со стороны Ворена:

– Кончи для меня, центурион. Можешь считать, что это приказ, – теперь уже не только у Ворена был хриплый голос, но он не производил такого же эффекта, который производил Антоний: всё тело, распластанное на постели, напряглось, а член дернулся, словно мучительно пытался исполнить приказ в то же мгновение. 

Таких геройств не потребовалось, потому что уже спустя вдох Антоний, проведя длинную влажную полосу языком от основания до кончика, вобрал чужое достоинство в рот до самого основания одним рассчитанным движением. Ворен пораженно вскрикнул, а после исторг поток ругательств, зажмурившись. Он не ожидал такого, словно в середине сражения с фланга появилась конница и поменяла весь ход боя. 

Антонию было тяжело, это было ясно из тяжелых вдохов через нос, влажных звуков, доносящихся из горла, инстинктивно сжимавшегося вокруг вторгшейся плоти в попытках сглотнуть активно собиравшуюся слюну. Раз в пару секунд мужчина сдвигался чуть выше, но после всегда возвращался, сосредоточенный и целеустремленный. 

Это было выше любых моральных сил. Ворен был освобожден от любых сомнений данным ему приказом, всеми данными приказами, на самом деле, а потом, почувствовав, что волна всё-таки обрушила скалу где-то внутри него, он заставил себя прекратить всё обдумывать и полностью отдаться ощущениям. Хватило несколько движений со стороны Антония, чтобы Ворен дернулся всем телом, почти вырвавшись из ослабевшей хватки, зарычал, а после себя же прервал стоном, идущим, казалось, откуда-то из самой грудины. 

Стонала ли то душа из-за его падения, или сердце из-за того, какие чувства в него рванули, стоило убрать заслоны, Ворен не знал. Да и не хотел знать. Иногда проще жить без определенных знаний. 

Он просто наслаждался тем, как удовольствие и удовлетворение импульсами проходит через тело, выплескиваясь в чужой горячий рот. Антоний не отстранился ни разу, хотя и выпустил член из горла, оставив головку на языке, чтобы не поперхнуться.

Когда всё закончилось, Ворен дрожал, как лист на ветру, развернув ладони и неудобно вцепившись ими в запястья Антония, чтобы держаться хотя бы за что-то. Его сознание на мгновение помутилось: жара не помогала этому ощущению. Ещё один стон из него вырвался, когда Антоний всё-таки отстранился, выпустив из плена его естество. Одурманенный, расслабленный после оргазма, Ворен рискнул взглянуть на человека, только что ублажившего его так, словно выиграл в войне. Антоний выглядел… недостойно, пожалуй. (Как настоящая шлюха). Сурьма расплылась ещё сильнее, показывая дорожки слез на чужих щеках весьма отчетливо, губы были припухшими, влажными, как и подбородок, на который скатывалась лишняя слюна. И лишь довольный, уверенный взгляд показывал, кто всё ещё хозяин положения. 

Изогнувшись назад с постели, Антоний выдернул из кучи одежды и доспехов шарф Ворена и утер им лицо. На светлой ткани остались черные следы от сурьмы, и Ворен уже не сможет обратно надеть его, но сейчас даже мысль об этом не смогла пробиться в туман, царивший в отяжелевшей голове. 

Этого состояния расслабленного транса от него и добивались, как позже поймет неопытный в подобных делах легионер. 

– Лучше? – тихо, с явной улыбкой в голосе спросил Антоний, вновь перемещаясь выше, и каждый оставленный на теле поцелуй и дразнящий укус лишь продлевал дрожь и сильнее плавил мышцы. Можно ли было это назвать настоящей нежностью? Наверное, нет. Но главное – было приятно. 

Как ни странно, Ворен понял подоплеку вопроса и выдохнул: 

– Лучше. 

Пустая голова иной раз благо. Теперь Ворен лучше понимал, почему Тит Пуллон так часто улыбался и радовался жизни, не нагруженный бесконечным потоком мыслей. Поцелуй горчил, и Антоний рассмеялся искренне и громко от выражения скривившегося лица Ворена. 

– Лежи, – отсмеявшись сказал Антоний и поднялся с постели. Ворен старался не отслеживать его передвижения из-под лениво опущенных век, но всё равно отмечал основные моменты: мужчина отыскал кувшин с водой на столике и сделал несколько больших, жадных глотков, а после принялся рыться в разных баночках и скляночках, которыми заставили столик у окна. Учитывая, что там можно было заметить несколько кайалов, именно здесь рабы, в случае присутствия Антония ночью в его же покоях, красили на день грядущий.

Ворену сразу захотел выкинуть всё, что там лежало. 

Глухое раздражение, обычно поднимавшее голову при мысли о том, как Антоний каждое утро обновляет этот египетский макияж, подобно женщине, сейчас тоже было ленивым и ослабленным. К тому же вскоре мужчина вернулся к постели с видом победителя неся небольшую баночку с мазью. Та приятно пахла травами из-под открытой крышки. 

Медленно моргнув, Ворен попытался пошевелиться, но это движение сразу было пресечено жесткой, уверенной рукой, клеймившей его грудь прикосновением. 

– Ты всё-таки хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказал, а, Ворен? Не думал, что в тебе есть подобная сторона, – Антоний явно дразнил, но что-то серьезное тоже присутствовало в его голосе, и это что-то заставило расслабиться обратно. 

Запах трав дурманил не хуже жары и прикосновений, потому лишь легкая дрожь и едва заметный румянец проявились на лице Ворена, стоило Антонию развести его бедра шире, чем прежде, и согнуть ноги в коленях. Такая открытая поза убивала что-то внутри Ворена, но он послушно обвил пальцами собственные колени, чтобы освободить руки Антонию. За это он получил серию ударов-поцелуев на внутренней стороне бедра в качестве награды. 

– Знаешь, – неожиданно заговорил Антоний, и взгляд его на мгновение стал серьезным, – ты единственный человек, которому я действительно доверяю в этом дворце, – его горячая рука погладила подрагивающий живот, поднимаясь на грудь и задумчиво обводя пальцами сосок, напоследок царапая его короткими ногтями. – А ты доверяешь мне, или я не прав? 

Для ответа на этот вопрос не пришлось включать мозги. Неважно, доверял ли Ворен Антонию на самом деле, он всё равно пошел бы за ним хоть в сам Тартар, исполнил бы любое приказание, любую просьбу. Возможно, это было наиболее близкое к доверию состояние, которое вообще мог породить ожесточившийся и разочарованный в жизни Луций Ворен. 

– Правы, господин. 

– Тогда доверься мне и в этом. 

Его просветлевшие глаза обещали новые наслаждения, а руки снимали слой за слоем стыда и нервозности. Не то чтобы Ворен теперь мог избежать всего этого, может, стоило перестать ненадолго быть стоиком и переметнуться в лагерь гедонистов – просто насладиться моментом, а обдумать всё позже.

Ворен дернул губами в намеке на улыбку, и этого было достаточно, чтобы не только глаза, но и всё лицо Антония просветлело. Почему-то от этого сердце в груди Луция раздулось и стало огромным, болезненно огромным в клетке ребер.

Несмотря на моральную подготовку и расслабленность всего тела, чувство проникновения – и пока лишь пальца! – заставило что-то внутри желудка перевернуться. Ворен вдохнул полной грудью, а после медленно выдохнул, за что был поощрен поцелуем в шею, долгим, жадным поцелуем, оставившим след прямо под линией челюсти. 

Сначала он не понимал, в чем может быть удовольствие, так как всё было просто странным и до безумия непривычным, однако стоило Антонию добавить второй палец и начать действовать активнее, с большей амплитудой, как наступил момент, когда Ворена озарило. Озарило прострелившей молнией странного, но приятного ощущения, идущего, и было безумно стыдно это признать, прямо из того места, в котором с ритмичной периодичностью исчезали умелые пальцы.

– О! – только и смог выдохнуть Ворен, полностью потерянный и шокированный. Стоило ему это сделать, и Антоний моментально подогнал стратегию действий под изменившиеся обстоятельства: теперь каждый раз погружая пальцы в сопротивляющуюся плоть, кончиками он проходился по спрятанной точке удовольствия. У Ворена поджимались пальцы ног и перехватывало дыхание. Он даже представить не мог нечто подобное, хотя логичным было предположить, что мужчины занимаются подобным не для одностороннего удовольствия. 

Антоний несколько раз порывался что-то сказать ему, но каждый раз вместо этого занимал губы чужой шеей, напряженными сосками или чувствительной точкой за ухом. Даже в его дыхании, впрочем, Ворен слышал соблазнительный шепот, обещающий ему возвышение до небес. 

Это продолжалось недолго, или так лишь показалось обоим мужчинам, сосредоточенным каждый на своем. Да и нетерпение Антония сделало своё дело, он, в отличие от Ворена, не получил ни доли ласки и не собирался вынуждать подчиненного её предоставлять. Возможно, позже, когда Ворену будет намного комфортнее.

Когда пальцы исчезли из него, Ворен расслабился, прикосновения были приятные (настолько, что смягчившийся член пытался встать ещё раз), но всё равно странными. Пришло время, как оказалось, принимать единственное решение, которое Антоний даст ему в этой постели: 

– Ворен, – горячие пальцы чистой руки уверенно легли на щеки Ворена, оглаживая большим пальцем скулу и заставляя сконцентрироваться, – есть два варианта. Лицом к лицу и сзади, – Ворен скривился, и пальцы сжались на тонкой коже лица чуть сильнее. – Первый вариант более «достойный», но второй более удобный и менее неприятный. Выбирай. 

Трудно было прочесть по лицу Антония, что бы предпочел он, да и ему, наверное, было всё равно: он бы взял своё в любой позе, любом месте и при любых обстоятельствах. Ворен сглотнул, почему его заставляли думать именно сейчас? Это было почти жестоко. 

Он решил сконцентрироваться на слове «неприятный» – любой легионер умел терпеть боль, а потом одними губами проговорил: 

– Первый. 

– И почему я не удивлен, – с усмешкой покачал головой Антоний, но он не был раздражен, скорее отреагировал на упертость подчиненного, как родители реагируют на выходку любимого ребенка. С веселым принятием. 

Схватив небольшую подушку с края постели, Антоний неожиданно сильным движением обхватил Ворена за поясницу и приподнял, чтобы позже уложить обратно, но теперь с приподнятыми бедрами и ягодицами, расположившимися на возвышении подушки. 

Опыт сквозил во всех движениях Антония, и на долю мгновения Ворен забеспокоился о том, не болен ли мужчина чем-то, не приглашала ли Клеопатра в их «супружескую» постель других людей, не спала ли сама с кем-то на стороне. Мысль появилась и пропала, смущенно спрятавшись, когда Антоний распрямил ноги Ворена и уложил себе на плечи. Поза была неожиданной и воспринималась отчего-то легче, чем раскинутые в стороны ноги. К тому же хватка Антония была такой бескомпромиссно жесткой, что Ворен даже не пытался дергаться. Просто смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на то, как его командир, его любовник, боги!, медленно растянул губы в улыбке, отчего глаза его засверкали.

Марк Антоний по праву считался весьма привлекательным мужчиной, и его приятную внешность подчеркивала выплескиваемая за границы харизма этого человека. У Ворена остановилось на секунду сердце от того, с каким торжеством, с каким бесконечным довольством посмотрел на него Антоний – словно только что получил главный трофей в своей жизни. 

И война за него была долгой. 

– О, боги, – прошептал Ворен, отвернув лицо в подушку, на которой лежала его голова. Он не мог смотреть и дальше, потому что Антоний потянулся за отставленной в сторону мазью и сделал недвусмысленные телодвижения, которые легко было распознать даже краем глаза.

Интересно, почувствует ли Ворен, как его честь разбивается на тысячи осколков, когда Антоний получит то, чего хочет? 

Как оказалось – нет. Ворен действительно почувствовал себя щепкой в море, необходимость удержаться на плаву, заставила опять схватиться за что-нибудь (высокую спинку постели), но о своей чести не думал. Антоний украл у него способность думать о чем-либо, помимо распирающего чувства между ног из-за проникновения чего-то гораздо большего, чем пара пальцев. 

– Дыши глубоко и медленно. Расслабься, – приказной тон прорезал сознание, вынуждая действовать, вынуждая не зажиматься и вталкивать ставший обжигающим воздух в скованные легкие. 

Надуманная боль не пришла, а вот дискомфорт – да, он заставлял Ворена ерзать, изгибать поясницу и впиваться пальцами в деревянную спинку, лишь бы хоть как-то избавиться от неприятного ощущения растяжения. В своё время Ниоба плакала, когда впервые легла на супружескую постель, как мужчина, Ворен плакать не собирался, но мог теперь примерно понять чувства жены. 

Шум в ушах не позволил услышать это сразу, но по прошествии долго минуты, Ворен смог собраться достаточно, чтобы вновь включиться в окружающий мир. Антоний… Ворену не хватало слов, чтобы описать выражение его лица.

Главное, что оставалось ясным, как день – Антоний уже на данном этапе получал свою порцию удовольствия. И порция эта была огромной. 

– Член Юпитера, ты просто… – прошипел Антоний с неожиданной агрессией, вовсе не являвшейся агрессией, лишь вышедшей из берегов страстью. Следующее его движение было резким, но коротким, небольшой трещиной в самоконтроле мужчины, но её хватило, чтобы Ворен резко вдохнул.

Какие-то нечеловеческие звуки послышались со стороны Антония, когда он замер, двигаясь лишь едва заметными, короткими и медленными толчками, дававшимися ему с явным трудом. Теперь уже с его лба капал пот напряжения, из-за чего темные волосы казались ещё темнее. 

Границей последнего терпения Антония стал момент, когда Ворен на пробу двинулся, просто пытаясь отыскать ещё более удобную позицию, двинулся навстречу чужим бедрам и желанию. Это было воспринято, как знак, знак, которым Антоний был рад обмануться. 

Он ненадолго отстранил бедра совсем, полностью покинув тело Ворена и вызывал его облегченный тихий стон, но сделано это было лишь для добавления очередной порции мази и небольшого движения пальцев внутри, которые уже не казались странными и дискомфортными. Антоний обновил понимание того, под каким углом ему стоило двигаться, поэтому следующее же его движение, загнавшего член на максимально доступную глубину, вызвало резкий спазм во всем теле Ворена. Словно удар со всего размаху по нервам, но подаривший вместо ожидаемой боли, удовольствие. 

Честь, как он мог о ней думать, когда Антоний словно сорвался с цепи, двигаясь резко, жестко, так, как вряд ли позволил бы себе двигаться в женщине, в хрупкой на вид Клеопатре или искушенной, но падкой на ласку Атии. Твердое, закаленное тело легионера, воина могло выдержать этот поток страсти, страсти, оставляющей синяки, следы от зубов и ногтей. 

Сначала всё удовольствие, испытываемое Вореном, словно выбивали из него вместе с воздухом, однако постепенно его тело адаптировалось, и каждая новая минута встречалась с большей расслабленностью, чем предыдущая. Антоний ни в чем себе не отказывал, ни в стонах, ни в движениях – он потерялся в простом процессе, как любил теряться в вине и опиуме. 

И удовлетворение от овладевания Луцией Вореном было на порядок выше: этот человек с самыми чистыми глазами, с самым верным сердцем и твердой рукой будоражил разум с первой встречи. Просто всегда находились более важные дела. Сейчас дела закончились, осталось лишь жить и брать от жизни всё. 

Брать с максимальным размахом и наглостью, клеймя всё, что считаешь своим. 

Клеопатра была ненасытна, они делили ложе почти каждый день, потому выносливости Антония можно было позавидовать, и всё равно его настолько поражал факт нахождения Ворена под ним, напряженного, запрокинувшего голову и отчаянно сдерживающего все эти прелестные звуки, вырывающиеся с каждым грубым толчком. 

_Безупречный_. Именно это слово отчего-то красным горело в разуме Антония при взгляде на Ворена. _Такого_ Ворена, которого никто не знал и никогда не узнает, потому что он принадлежал лишь Марку Антонию. И даже после их смерти это не изменится.

Ворен сам себя бы безупречным не назвал. Грязным и обесчещенным, как ни странно, тоже. Он не всегда был согласен с политикой вышестоящих, но всегда оставался верным, всегда выполнял задачу до конца. 

Возможно, он никогда бы не поддался любому другому мужчине в независимости от обстоятельств. Возможно, он сохранил бы классическую мужскую римскую честь и был бы от этого счастлив. 

А возможно, всё это было неважно, потому что страсть Антония была заразительна, как болезнь. Потому что чувствовать себя желанным, чувствовать себя долгожданным, ценным трофеем – всё это заставляло ощущать жизнь во многих новых красках. Да и просто ощущать эту жизнь. Не серое, бессмысленное существование, длящееся от рассвета до заката и снова по кругу. 

В такие моменты Ворен говорил жене, как сильно любит её. 

Антония он не любил: уважал, был ему верен, но не любил. 

(Его сердце не готово было снова любить). 

Всё закончилось быстрее, чем могло бы: Антоний совсем не сдерживал себя, позволяя удовольствию расти в темпе диких толчков, от которых сотрясалась постель. Он мог держаться часами, если у него было настроение, но разумная часть напоминала о том, что как бы сладко ни падал в его руки этот Рим, его ждал ещё и настоящий. 

Расценив, что к этому моменту Ворен уже привык к его размерам и ощущения движения внутри, Антоний рискнул опустить чужие ноги с плеч, позволив обхватить себя за талию инстинктивным порывом. Путь к губам Ворена оказался свободен, и мужчина действовал быстро: впился поцелуем так, словно выстрелил из лука. Они оба застонали от неожиданно (и долгожданного) соприкосновения. 

Угол сменился, возродив некоторую степень дискомфорта глубоко внутри, но Ворен знал, что осталось немного. Руки отцепились от спинки постели и обхватили Антония за шею, зарываясь во влажные волосы. Это был первый раз за все это время, когда он позволил себе прикосновение страсти. 

Одно это довело Антония до края: он вжался бедрами в бедра Ворена после ещё нескольких даже более грубых и хаотичных движений, чем прежде. Они оба застонали так, словно кто-то пронзил их одновременно мечом. 

Ворен не чувствовал, просто понимал, что Антоний кончил, он весь превратился в скалу, замерев и зажмурившись, переживая пик наслаждения от начала и до конца. Неожиданно Ворен и сам почувствовал глубинное удовлетворение. Оно совсем не походило на оргазм, скорее на приятное ощущение после идеально выполненного маневра.

Ворен чувствовал, что справился на все сто. И даже когда Антоний свалился на него всем своим недюжиным весом, это вызвало лишь приятную истому в уставшем теле. И о, он действительно устал, хотелось закрыть глаза и заснуть, но и его разум помнил о мире за пределами этой постели и этих покоев. 

Антоний приподнялся на локтях, его лицо выглядело расслабленным, мирным, искренняя улыбка полнилась удовлетворением и светилась глубоким чувством привязанности. Если бы не остатки сурьмы, Ворен мог бы признаться себе, что Антоний был в тот момент красив. 

Но у него была отговорка, а потому он лишь неловко двинулся, намекая, что им пора разъединятся и возвращаться к своим обязанностям. Даже под угрозой смерти Ворен не смог бы сказать, сколько времени они провели в их маленьком мире. 

Антоний без лишних слов отстранился и перекатился на спину, расположившись рядом. Утопавшие в жаре тел и плотской любви, они осознали, что Египет иногда мог казаться даже прохладным. По влажной коже гулял ветерок, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь.

– Тебе правда стоит научиться меньше думать, Ворен, – Антоний пришел в себя гораздо быстрее, его голос был привычно дразнящим, но при этом спокойным. – И не беспокойся: Рим принадлежит мне, а я – Риму. Когда-нибудь ты сможешь испытать это на себе. 

Подмигивание вышибло из Ворена дух, сердце замерло, и он почти подумал то, о чем запретил себе думать после смерти Ниобы. Огромными глазами он наблюдал, как Антоний поднялся, потянувшись всем телом, и поднял с пола свою египетскую одежку. Обернувшись на состоявшегося теперь уже любовника, Антоний с усмешкой обтерся легкой тканью и бросил её Ворену. 

– Давай. Надо собираться. Атия – женщина терпеливая, но лишь до поры до времени. 

Ворену пришлось буквально приказать себе подняться сначала на локтях, а после и сесть на постели, стирая брошенной туникой следы чужой страсти. Вот только невозможно было стереть все синяки, круги засосов и следы укусов, усыпавшие всю верхнюю часть его тела. 

Неважно. Он всё равно носил полный доспех. 

Первая попытка встать провалилась, так как колени позорно подогнулись, и Ворен сел обратно на постель, слегка скривившись от интенсивных ощущений пониже спины. Вторая попытка была более основательной и уже окончилась грандиозным успехом, так совсем скоро бледное тело было покрыто туникой. Это придало уверенности мужчине и дальнейшее облачение заняло всего пару минут: дольше, чем обычно, но быстрее, чем могло бы. 

В полном облачении – не считая испорченного шарфа – Ворен снова почувствовал себя самим собой, пусть ему и стало снова жарко. 

Что выбило его из колеи в какой уже раз за этот день, так это обнаружение Антония рядом с сундуком с римскими одеяниями. Красная туника на его теле смотрелась настолько непривычно после стольких лет египетских одежд, что Ворен удивленно замер, жадно проглатывая картину перед собой. Пальцы Антония отвыкли от мелких ремешков на доспехах, отчего движения его казались неловкими и дергаными. 

Ворен решил прийти на помощь, молча и без какой-либо укоризны. Наоборот, он был счастлив от принятого Антонием решения. Проклятье, он даже искренне улыбался, наконец-то видя перед собой того, кому давал когда-то клятву.

– Последний штрих, если позволите, господин, – проговорил Ворен, когда доспехи были полностью надеты и максимально подогнаны. Он отыскал свой заброшенный шарф и смочил его водой (а заодно воспользовался ситуацией и отпил несколько больших глотков), вернувшись после этого к Антонию, с непривычки постоянно дергавшему рукава туники и ремешки. – Закройте глаза. 

Это не был приказ, даже не просьба, просто предложение, но Антоний лишь слегка ухмыльнулся и сразу же расслабился, прикрывая глаза. Сурьма отмывалась со скрипом, и пусть Ворен пытался быть аккуратным, кое-где остались красные следы от усиленного трения. 

И всё-таки… 

И всё-таки стоило Антонию открыть глаза, и словно последние годы оказались смыты водами Тибра: перед Вореном был не любовник-«супруг» египетской царицы, изгнанный из Рима юнцом Октавианом и не способный собрать себя в кучу. Перед ним стоял Марк Антоний – консул и триумвир, доверенное лицо Юлия Цезаря, любимый полководец легионов, великий воин и настоящий римлянин. 

В дальнейшем, Ворен будет говорить себе, что Антоний ещё не отменил приказ «не думать». В дальнейшем, он будет с радостью обманывать себя, считая, что его сердце всё ещё находится в возведённой каменной крепости, вовсе не разнесенной на кирпичики потоком страсти. 

Сейчас же он просто приблизился к чистому, о, такому чистому лицу Антония и поцеловал, несмотря на то, что его несчастная губа болела и ныла. Ворен даже этого не замечал. 

Они отстранились одновременно. 

– Вам осталось только побриться. 

– Позже, Ворен. Да и Атия вряд ли заметит мою щетину, – в усмешке блеснули зубы. 

Марк Антоний собирался вернуться в Рим и стать героем, которого будут почитать и любить, по которому будут скучать и которого будут ждать. 

А Ворен, наблюдая за тем, как Атия сначала раздавала пощечины, а после объятья и слезы, чувствовал себя более полным, чем когда-либо за прошедшие годы, проведенные в Египте. Пусть Атия косилась на него, пусть Клеопатра строила мелкие пакости и шипела на него, его это не трогало. В конце концов, Рим никогда не прислушивался к своим женщинам. И уже тем более, Рим никогда не интересовало мнение Египта.


End file.
